Chamber of Birth
The Chamber of Birth (産声の間, Ubugoe-no Ma / literally Chamber of the Initial Cry) is a field within the ruins. It is the backside equivalent of the Chamber of Extinction. This is the Chamber of Life. The place where all life was born. --Grail tablet for the Chamber of Birth*'Background music:' Song of Curry *'Enter from / Exit to:' Tower of the Goddess, Graveyard of the Giants, Chamber of Extinction *The exit at D-2 requires defeating Palenque. The exit at G-3 teleports directly. *'Sub-Boss:' Big Man Overview This area is partially Hebrew-themed, with golem-like clay figures and Sephiroth marks in the background that serve as clay men generators, and partially Indian-themed, with elephant god figures as statues and in the background. Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: GR3 ROM Location: Chamber of Birth H-4 Examine behind the grey wall at the lower-left corner of the screen. Hidden Thing: Konami Soccer ROM Location: Chamber of Birth E-2 Examine the eye at the center of the pyramid design in the background. Hidden Thing: King Kong 2 ROM Location: Chamber of Birth A-3 Examine the opening on the left-side of the screen from which enemies spawn. Hidden Thing: Heaven and Earth ROM Location: Chamber of Birth E-6 Pass in front of the second window from the bottom twice to make a segment of the left pillar disappear. Examine the area in which the segment stood. Hidden Tablet: Location: Chamber of Birth E-6 Destroy the pot in the top left corner to reveal an important tablet giving a hint to defeat the final boss. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Chamber of Birth D-5 Climb the ladder hidden behind the grey block at the top of the screen. The ladder is adjacent to the left edge of the block. Puzzle: Get the Perfume Location: Chamber of Birth G-2 Simply wait until one of the Mud Men appears at the top-right area of the screen and walks over the switch. Be patient, it can take some time. Puzzle: Get the Pochette Key Location: Chamber of Birth F-5 Defeat the Big Man. Puzzle: Get the Woman Statue Location: Chamber of Birth I-4 Place a Weight upon the pedestal at right. As you return to the center of the room, you will suddenly find yourself trapped and the spikes on the ceiling will begin to descend. Quickly place a Weight upon the second skeleton from the right to produce an exit. Re-enter the room in order to collect the statue. Puzzle: Get the Container Location: Chamber of Birth F-2 Use the Silver Shield or Angel Shield to reflect the laser beam fired by the turret at the lower-left corner of G-2 to destroy and move past it. Puzzle: Illuminate the darkened area of the Chamber of Extinction Location: Chamber of Birth H-3 Hit the upper part of the big white wall in the room. Giving it 150 points of damage will make the small window in the center top of the screen lit. This becomes as the light source of the darkened rooms in the Chamber of Extinction. (A-2, B-2, B-3, C-3, C-4, and D-4) (Keyblade: 75 hits × 2 points, Knife(no ROM combo): 50 hits × 3 points)\ Shops Location: Chamber of Birth C-4 Enter the hole that the Mud Men spawn from, beneath the Tree of Life design. 500 Coins - Ammunition 120 Coins - Ankh Jewel 20 Coins - Weights Maze *G-6: Teleport at bottom-right leads to mid-left of C-5. *C-5: Mid-left leads to upper part of C-4 *E-5: Top-right teleporter leads to bottom of C-4 *E-5: Single block E-5 teleport leads to bottom-left B-4. Two-way. *D-5: Center leads to top-right C-4. *B-4: Bottom-right leads to top B-4. *C-4: Top-left leads to bottom-right C-5. *D-5: Bottom-left leads to bottom right Category:Fields